Be My Heaven
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Castiel was left to finish off a mob of demon, and now he's been captured by the devil who has returned. Lucifer has a plan for revenge against Castiel, and he will use his one weakness. Will Dean and Sam be able to save him in time. WARNINGS INSIDE. D/C
1. Chapter 1

Title:Be My Heaven.

Characters/pairings: Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, random psychic. Castiel/Lucifer, Castiel/Dean.

Warnings:Torture, rape, Rate M for a reason, SLASH, M/M.

Summary:The Winchesters find out that after a hunt where they left Cas to finish off a mob of demon that he's been captured by the devil who has returned. Lucifer has a plan for revenge against Castiel, and he will use his one weakness. Will Dean and Sam be able to save Cas in time, or will they be to late.

Disclaimer: Oh how I can dream... I own nothing except my thoughts.

~o~

"Dean!" Sam shouted for the third time "Stop tapping you damn foot." Sam shook his head.

Deans head snapped up at his name, he snorted at what his brother said. Dean couldn't help that he was worried and a little scared, so before he knew it he was back to tapping his foot on the floor. Sam clenched his jaw looking up from the book in his lap, he glared at Dean who had his eyes frozen to the floor. The constant sound of his foot is the same as his heart beating in his chest_, tap tap, tap, tap tap, tap. _Sam slammed the book shut "Dean!" he shouted again "Would stop worrying about your god damn boyfriend, if your so fucking worried why don't you just call him or pray for him." he said as he left the room.

Dean sighed closing his eyes, "why not try" he said to himself. He closed his eyes "Come on Cas I... I'm worried here man." he sighed "Could you at least let me know your okay" he said opening his eyes to the empty room in front of him. Dean's heart raised faster as he stood walking into the kitchen.

Sam saw how scared his brother had become "He didn't come Sam" he said rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously. "I.. I.. I mean he always comes why I pray you said it yourself. What if he never comes back or what if he's hurt" Sam was taken aback at how fast his brother was talking. "We should of went back for him yesterday when he was in the middle of a mob of demons. I shouldn't of left him there, and now he's probably hurt and dieing somewhere all because of me" he said as Sam walked over to him.

"Dean calm down okay I'm sure he's fine" he said trying to calm his frightened brother.

Dean took a deep breath " Right your right he's just busy with the war up in heaven and all" he said mostly to himself for comfort.

" Afraid not Dean" Balthazar said from behind them.

Dean turned "what?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Oh don't worry he's not dead" he said watching Dean give a sigh of relief. "But he might as well be"

"Why? Where is he?" Sam asked.

Balthazar sighed "Well our brother Lucy is back" he said walking over to a bottle of whiskey " and Lucifer is still mad at him for the 'you locked me in a cage' thing" he said pouring himself a glass.

"So what, he's just gonna cut up until he dies!" Dean said his thoughts racing.

Balthazar laughed "He wishes" he said "But no our brother wont give the easy route" he said downing the drink in his hand.

"What the hard route?" Dean asked.

"You" He said before disappearing.

Dean turned to Sam "What the fuck does that mean?" he asked before he started to walk into the study.

"Dean" a very broken voice says from behind him.

Dean turned so fast he almost fell over, his mouth hung open when he saw Castiel standing there swaying. His trench coat gone along with his suit jacket "Castiel" he said walking toward him, but froze when he saw someone appear next to Cas.

"There you are" he said wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist pulling him close. Castiel press his hands against the other mans chest pushing at him "Did you think you could run from me"

Deans knee's went weak because the person holding Cas close was him, but not really him he now understood what Balthazar meant. "What the fuck!" Sam said from behind Dean.

Not-Dean looked up "Hello Sam long time no see" he said.

Dean stepped forward "Let him go!" he shouted.

"Why? He's such a beautiful toy" he said with a to Dean smile as he pulled Castiel closer, his fingers digging into his hips. Castiel whined as his brother force his leg between his "Isn't that right." he said looking back at his brother. He grinned at the sorrow and desperation reflecting in Castiel's glistening blue orbs.

Dean's blood boiled at the sight of his angel vulnerable, and begging for someone to save him. Without thinking Dean started walking towards Lucifer fist clenched "Dean" Sam said in an attempt to stop his brother.

Lucifer smirked before he quickly brought his hand up wrapping it around Castiel neck. Castiel struggled to breath as he grabbed at Lucifer's hand, Dean stopped in his tracks and took a step back hoping Lucifer would stop. "Good boy Dean" he mocked before looking to his brother his hand traveling up to cup his cheek, Castiel closed his eyes knowing what was coming next. Lucifer traced over Castiel's lips with the pad of his finger parting his lips. Lucifer leaned forward claiming Castiel's mouth, his tongue was forced between Castiel's lips. Castiel whined and tried to push his brother away, but Lucifer was stronger than him.

Dean blushed with embarrassment and anger at the sight of him kissing Castiel. Dean clenched his fist as he tried to look away. Dean's head snapped up when he heard Cas cry out in pain, and that's when Dean saw that Lucifer had moved Castiel so the he was holding him from behind. Lucifer was whispering in Castiel's ear so only he could hear.

"Can you feel him Castiel?" he said pressing his erection into Castiel a little harder "He wants you more than you could ever imagine" he licked Castiel's earlobe before looking up at the two brother.. "Well if you don't mind we have to be going now" he said and Castiel's and Dean's eye's got wide with worry.

"No!" Dean yelled running toward them. Castiel reached for Dean so maybe he could grab him, but their fingers bushed before they were gone.

~o~

It's a short chapter to start you out but there will be more. Thanks you for reading and please Review.


	2. Save me

Thank you for all the reviews so just for you a new chapter XD

~o~

Dean fell to his knees looking at the empty space in front of him where Castiel had been. Sam rushed over to his brother "Dean!" he said placing a hand on his shoulder "We'll find him okay" he reassured his brother.

Dean nodded before standing up and walking up stairs to his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed bracing his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. How could he let this happen? How could he just leave Castiel to get captured by the devil? What was Lucifer gonna do to him to get revenge?

Dean was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket, he sighed before taking it out of his pocket to answer it "What?" he said. There was no answer all Dean could hear was movement "Hello?" he asked.

"_please"_

Dean knew that voice anywhere "Cas... Cas can you hear me?"

Dean then heard something tear, and a whine before someone spoke _"What's the matter Cas... Don't you want me?" _

Dean closed his eyes that voice was so much like his, he jumped when he heard Castiel cry out. "Cas.. Castiel!" he yelled hoping he come heard him.

"_Oh god Cas... So tight"_ Dean hear Lucifer moan, and he went red in the face mostly from anger.

"_Ugh... please... stop... uh" _

~o~

Castiel found himself no longer reaching for Dean, but lying on a bed with Lucifer over top of him, Dean's eyes shown bright. Lucifer rolled his hips down to grind against Castiel's groin "Please" he pleaded.

Lucifer smiled before ripping Castiel's shirt, and kissing his chest making Castiel whine "Whats the matter Cas... Don't you want me?" he asked flipping Castiel onto his stomach. Castiel was on all four as Lucifer pulled his pants down to the middle of his thighs. Lucifer kissed the back of Castiel's neck before entering him roughly, Castiel cried out in pain as Lucifer stretched him "Oh god Cas... so tight" he moaned as he slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in.

Castiel let out a sob his heart ache, and his stomach flip. Yes it was true he wanted Dean, but this isn't Dean "Ugh... please... stop...uh" he panted.

Lucifer ran a and up Castiel's side following the path of his curves, his hand slowly traveled to his chest. He pinch one of his nipples as he increased his speed thrusting into Castiel harder and faster with every passing moment. Lucifer soon started to run his hand down Castiel's stomach to his throbbing erection. Lucifer laughed with delight "Look at this" he said wrapping his hand around the silky skin, Castiel moaned as tears streamed down his face. "How bad do you want to come Castiel?" he said rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip of Castiel's dick smearing pre-come that was leaking from the tip. Castiel let out a high pitched moan as he pushed forward into Lucifer's hand.

Castiel's eyes shot open at his bodies reaction "No!" he cried as he felt his grace burn within him, and it pushed against his vessel trying to protect it. He cried out when his wings ripped from his back tearing flesh as if it were a dull knife piercing through a raw steak. Lucifer smiled as a rain of blood fell down upon them; through the pain Castiel felt something warm flow in side him, and moments after he reached his painful climax releasing himself on the bed sheets, and Lucifer's hand.

Lucifer leaned down licking a wet line up Castiel's spine before biting the bass of his right wing. Castiel whine as he flapped his wings "Look how beautiful you are Castiel, you sound even more beautiful" he said before pulling Castiel's phone out from underneath the pillow. He leaned close to Castiel's ear "And your Dean got to hear just how beautiful you are" he whispered.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw that the phone, and that a call was made and was still counting the minutes of the call.

~o~

Dean held the phone in a tight grip as his listen to Castiel moan, and cry out in pain. He was about the close the phone when someone spoke.

"_Dean, Dean don't you see you've failed him.. your little angel lost his V card to your face, but what a horrible first time"_

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!"

" _oh Dean does it matter you can't save him now. He's tainted deemed unholy to all angel's that look upon him because what they will see is you"_

"Let him go he had nothing to do with you being lock back up it was me okay I let Sam go through with the plan" he said clenching his jaw when Lucifer laughed.

"_Dean don't you see, look inside yourself 'cause your the one who's hurting more then anyone. You can't save him and you never will so think a little because then you'll see your the one I'm after, and hearing him desperate and crying to be saved. This is the torture you sitting there hopeless while your angel sits in hell waiting to be saved like he did you, but unlike him you won't come" _then the line went dead and Dean sat there frozen tears streaming down his face as the information sank in.

Everything was true Dean was in pain that he wouldn't let show, he loved Cas and wouldn't tell anyone. Now his angel will be tainted forever because of Dean.

~o~

It's short for now.

Hope you enjoyed your read and please review XD 


	3. Save me from my dreams

Dean didn't tell Sam about the phone call, or that he was breaking apart slowly. The last few hours of the day Dean drank away hoping that being drunk would stop his dreams, but unfortunately he was wrong. When Dean fell asleep he found himself in a dark room that looked as if it were glowing a dark blue color. Dean looked around the room the was a bathroom, but no door out. The room looked like a motel room, but Dean was trapped with out away out.

Dean quickly turned around when he heard something from behind him. What he saw made his heart stop; he found Castiel tied down to a bed, long black wings that glisened like silk. Dean's eye trailed his eyes across them, from where they disappeared behind the angels back to the tip. The color faded as his eyes reached the tip which was pure white. When he looked to the angels naked body he saw that it was mark with bruises, cut, and unwanted love bites.

From where Dean was standing at the foot of the bed he could see his angel trembling, and silently crying "C-Cas?" he said his voice soft and light. Castiel tensed, and pulled against his restrains trying to move away from Dean. Dean quickly move to untie the trapped angel, watching with pain in his heart as Castiel slowly curled into a ball wrapping his wings around himself. "Cas?" Dean said raw emotion filling his voice at the site of his angel trembling, and hurt "Cas it's me the real me" he said pleading that Cas would believe him.

"D-Dean?" Castiel's voice was quiet, and to Dean's ears broken.

Dean gave a small smile kneeling next to the bed, and placing a hand gently on Castiel's side "Yeah, yeah Cas it's me" he said his thumb rubbing small circles against Castiel's side. Dean looked around the room "I.. I promise I will get you out of here" he said standing.

Dean was about to walk away to check out the room when Castiel grabbed his hand "Please don't leave me" he pleaded. His grip on Dean's hand was weak, but filled with hope "..Just not yet"

Dean looked into the angels glassy eyes, they were darker than he remembered broken, hurt, but in these forlorn eyes Dean saw a spark of something. Was it just the angel's grace, or something that meant more. Dean slowly sat down on the bed, and pulled the angel into his arms "It's okay Cas I'm here" he said.

Dean saw as Castiel's wings slowly disappear, and he figured it was because he felt safer. Dean gasped when he felt Castiel kiss his neck, and move closer to him. Dean looked down at Castiel who captured his lips in a fevered kiss that made Dean moan at the slide of their tongues together. Castiel bit Dean's bottom lip as he moved so he was siting in Dean's lap, and he pined Dean's arms above his head. Dean looked up at Castiel "Cas stop" he breath trying to free his hands "Cas let go" he said.

Castiel smiled as he rocked forward, Dean groaned when he felt Castiel's erection rubbed against his half hard dick. Dean opened his eye to see a tail snake out from behind Castiel, or who he believed was Castiel. Dean tried to free his hands "Where's Castiel you bastard!" he shouted.

The demon smiled "around" he said leaning down to whisper in Dean's ear "He can see us; he loves to watch you inside of him" it laughed licking at Dean's earlobe.

Dean gave an animal like snarl making the demon move back, but still kept him pined. His tail quickly moved, forced it's way into Dean's mouth. Dean made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat "Bite me, and you'll never see your pretty little angel again" it whispered harshly in Dean's ear. The demon snapped it's fingers, and in the blink of an eye Dean was lying flat on his back, his arms tied above his head. The cold air bit at his now naked skin "look how beautiful you are" Castiel's voice echoed in his head. The demon straddled Dean's lap, Dean tried to scream, but that things tail still sat in Dean's mouth. It shivered as Dean tried to talk "Your so hot when your angry you know that" it said lifting it's hips up, and leaned over to whisper in Deans ear "I could make you really angry" it whispered "'Cause what you don't know is that... your pretty little is already crying, and praying for you to save him.. yet here you are rock hard because you want him to ride you prick more than you want to save him"

Dean was furious as he shouted around the tail in his mouth, and pulled against his restrains. The demon in his lap laughed as Dean squirmed underneath him, and when Dean wasn't paying attention it slid Dean inside its self. Dean arched at the feeling, and watched as Castiel's body took him in. he watched himself disappear inside of Castiel, and then moaned when it he lifted himself up before sliding back down. "Oh.. Dean" it moaned as it increased speed.

The tail in Dean's mouth slowly pulled out of his mouth with a slick pop, and a line of saliva followed it. Then it disappeared behind Castiel's back, and Dean jerked when he felted it nudge at his entrance. Dean whined as he tried to move away "Don't" he pleaded quietly before crying out when it entered him.

"Shh it only hurts for a little while" it chimed as the tail began to move in the same rhythm as it's hips. Dean moaned every time it hit his prostate. Castiel's once blue eyes turned black as they neared their climaxes "Dean... ugh.. you now know.. uh... how he feels" it said between moans "Tainted, used...Ugh!... unpure!".

They both cried out as their orgasms hit; Dean spilled inside the demon as it released all over Dean's stomach. They we're both panting, Dean's breaths were shaky, and broken. When the demon looked down he saw the Dean was silently crying "Oh how sweet, but trust me honey you think this was torture imagine what you r angels going through" he whispered before whining "Looks like our time is up, time for you to go back home" he said before Dean woke up in bed at Bobby's.

He combed a hand through his hair before noticing how uncomfortable his boxers were now that they were wet. He got up, and walked into the bathroom planning on taking a long shower.

~o~

Castiel was on his knees watching everything that happened to Dean "You see Castiel he doesn't care about you" Lucifer said "he just want's your body"

"No" Castiel said firmly even thou his face was wet with tears "I see past your lies Lucifer, and I know who Dean really is" he said "And this nothing different then what you did to me"

Lucifer stepped in front of Castiel, and back handed him across the face. Castiel fell to the floor "when will you understand humans are flawed beings that father shouldn't have made.."

"We have become no different then them!" Castiel shouted "We have turned against each other! Kill our own just like them!" he looked his brother in the eyes "I also see what you don't" Lucifer shock his head "I see the innocent, the ones that try, and help people!"

"ENOUGH!"Lucifer shouted before kicking Castiel in the face, and that's when everything went black.

~o~

**Oh no what will happen next?**

**Will I be evil, and leave you hanging?**

**Will Dean save Castiel?**

Haha JK please review, and don't worry there is more to this story.


	4. My heavens gone

Sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy with other stories.

~o~

"Dean, will you please tell me what's going on!" Sam shouted at Dean who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. The bags under his eye had grown darker, and his movements looked forced and slow. "Dean you haven't slept in a week…I wanna find Castiel to, but you're no help to us if you can't do anything without falling asleep!"

Dean tightened his grip on his coffee cup. He didn't have the energy to yell at Sam. "Sammy I'm fine," he said quietly, "I just can't sleep."

"What!" Sam shouted "Can't sleep…Can't sleep? Dean you practically have a fucking spaz-attack when you doze off for five seconds!" Sam sighed before sitting down across from Dean. "I'm worried Dean, okay? I…I just feel like I'm losing you because of this," he said quietly. "We need you awake. Alive. Castiel needs you, too," he said.

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes. "Okay I'll try and get some sleep," he said standing from the table.

"Thank you," Sam said as Dean climbed the stairs.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed; he didn't want to go back there, what if that thing was there again. He sighed as his back settled against the mattress; his eyes closed as his brain started to shutdown.

Soon the room he was in was the dark room he knew Castiel was being held…or he thought. Dean couldn't remember the last time he slept, and he never truly saw Castiel's real state. He only ever saw the demon that looked like Castiel.

Dean jumped when a voice bellowed from behind him. "You will brake Castiel!" Lucifer yelled before backhanding Cas across the face.

Castiel caught himself on his hands as he was knocked off knees.

Dean watched as Lucifer walked away from Castiel, and what he saw there made his heart stop. There was another illusion of himself, but he was crucified. He was nailed to a cross, his arms out stretched and his feet nailed together at the bottom. His nude body was covered in blood, and the hand print on his shoulder looked oddly misshapen.

Lucifer took a sharpened knife and slowly started to drag it across Fake Dean's chest. The painful cry shuddered up Dean's spine.

"Enough!" Castiel shouted slowly standing, but the effort he used would soon be useless. Dean watched as two very large ink black wings stretch out from behind Castiel. It reminded Dean of a mother bird protecting her young.

"Cas. Please." Dean watched himself beg.

"No, Cas!" Dean shouted trying to move closer, but it was as if he was trapped, unheard and unseen. "Cas it's not me, don't listen to him!" he yelled even though he knew Cas could never hear.

Lucifer smiled and watched his brother closely. "Fine. If you will not give into me. So be it," he said before stabbing Dean in the chest, right over his heart.

"NOOOO!" Castiel cried falling to his knees.

Lucifer slowly walked over to Castiel. He placed a finger under Castiel's chin so he could look straight into his teary eyes "The real Dean is dead, Castiel," he said sadly. "What will you choose?"

Castiel's wings went limp as he sobbed. "It is your choice brother," Lucifer said. "Will you stay and learn to please me because I look like him, trying to convince yourself that he still lives?" He smiled and gave a small laugh, "Or will you live the rest of your days morning the death of you beloved hunter?"

"Cas! Don't!" Dean yelled.

Castiel thought for a moment before leaning forward and capturing Lucifer's lips. Lucifer chucked against Castiel's lips before hardening the kiss by grabbing the back of Castiel's head and forcing him closer.

This was Castiel's choice, to live the rest of his days as if Dean hadn't died. As if Lucifer was his Dean.

Castiel sobbed when Lucifer pushed him away.

"Say it," he demanded. "I want to hear you say it."

Castiel sobbed again, "I-I…" His heart clenched in his chest as he gazed into Lucifer's eyes. They were paler then Dean's without the bright vibrancy that he lived to see in Dean; the light and love he so desperately missed.

He forced down the rising bile as he brokenly whispered, "I love you."

Dean didn't remember ever felling so…so dead inside. He couldn't help but collapse as his knees gave out and his heart constricted in his chest. Lucifer had won, Dean wished he was back in hell, wishes this never happened.

When Dean looked back up he saw Castiel crying in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer was staring straight at him. No, he couldn't be. They couldn't see him. Then Lucifer smiled and winked at him before pulling Castiel's head up and kissing him.

"No," Dean whispered "No! You bastard!" he yelled.

Castiel broke, after everything Dean put him through. Fighting to pull him from hell, dying for him, rebelling for him, losing his only home. After all of that, he hadn't broken, hadn't stopped loving Dean. Even after being raped by someone that looked just like his Dean, he had stood strong. The only thing that could break him was the death of his hunter, the one person he trusted and truly loved.

Castiel's wings were stretched across the floor so they weren't in as much pain as Lucifer had his way with him. The tip of his right wing brushed against Dean's knee. His backed arched as the warmth and reality of his Dean's scared, damaged, and oh so beautiful soul coursed through him.

Dean took hold of the top feather and plucked it out. He held the silky feather in his hands and slowly stroked it as he whispered, "I'm here Cas. I'm here."

~o~

Dean startled awake, tears stained his face. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. There was no hope now; Castiel believed that Lucifer had killed him. Dean let out a shaky breath and lifted his clenched hand to wipe away his tears. But when he looked at his hand he found Castiel's black feather.

Dean raced down stairs where Bobby and Sam were sitting in the study, "IknowhowtosaveCastiel!" he said as fast as he could, the words running together.

Sam and Bobby shared a confused look.

"What!" they said unison.

Dean held up the feather, "I know how to save Cas." he said a little calmer.

Sam stood and studied the feather. "Okay?" he said, "And a feather will save him how?"

Dean sighed, "It's not just a feather."

"Okay, what kind of bird did it come from?"

Bobby chimed in with, "Must have been one hell of bird"

"Try an angel," some one said from behind Sam.

"Damn! I mean really!" Dean groaned "Don't you guys ever stay dead?"

Sam turned around to find Gabriel walking toward him, "Gabe?"

"Now Dean is that any way to talk to the guy who's gonna help you get your angel back?" smirking as he winked at Sam.

Dean looked at him with hopeful eyes. "How can you help?" he asked skeptically.

Gabriel sighed, "Well first, I need to know what Your plan is."

Dean looked down at the feather in his hands. "Well, I brought the feather back from my dream," he said looking up at Gabriel. "Couldn't I just bring him back?"

"Wait. Where did you get the feather, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean wouldn't meet Sam's gaze. "I uh…when I dream. I think I go to where Cas is being held."

"What!" Sam shouted. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Is Cas okay?"

Dean let out a laugh that was more of a broken sob and looked up with tears flooding his eyes. "No Sam; Cas isn't okay. Castiel is far from okay," he said before walking away.

Sam's expression was a mix of hurt and worry. Sam looked behind him at the feel of the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sam?" Gabriel said.

Sam wrapped him in a hug and whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Gabriel shook his head, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I had to stay under the radar"

Sam pulled back, "I've missed you."

Gabriel smiled as he said, "I'm glad to see someone cares. I need to talk to your brother, okay? I promise I'll come back."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Gabriel found Dean on the hood of the Impala. "Dean?" he said unevenly as edged closer to the car.

Dean wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before sitting up. "Sorry," he said.

Gabriel tilted his head, "Why?" he asked. "You have every right to be upset."

Dean shook his head. "No I don't. I shouldn't be the one crying; I need to be the strong one"

"Dean, one man can't hide all this pain. Castiel will be fine; he is strong."

"You didn't see him, Gabe. Cas…Cas doesn't love me anymore."

Gabriel's blood boiled as he grabbed Dean's shoulder and threw him to the ground. "How can you say that?" he yelled "He has done everything for you! The only reason he's in this situation is because he loves you!"

Dean had never actually seen Gabriel when he's angry. He was truly terrifying. Even though he was an angel, his blood pressure still made his face go red.

"He is broken because he loves you, and you're the only one who can save him." Gabriel said when he was calmer. "Now there is no doubt that you are in the most pain. This has to be the hardest on you, but dammit Dean, Castiel is a stubborn as a mule, and he'll only listen to you."

Dean nodded as he stood up, "Okay."

Gabriel sighed, "I'm not saying this is your fault," he said rubbing his forehead. "But you are going to have to fix it; just not in the way you might think."

~o~

"Okay," Bobby said thinking over the plan. "You get Cas here and then..." he paused.

Gabriel sighed, "We take him to the panic room, which is protected, and I'll put Dean into..." he thought for a moment, "A sort of coma. He should automatically get pulled into Castiel's dream."

"Dude, I'm dead tired. Why don't I just, ya' know, fall asleep?" Dean said.

Gabriel shook his head, "If something happens, let's say-you fall down the stairs, you might wake up," he explained, "Also, dream time goes faster then waking time, so if you wake up, it would leave a gap where Lucifer could do something. This way you won't wake up until Castiel does, and as long as you're in the dream, I can keep Lucifer away."

Dean stood up, "Alright, sounds simple enough."

Gabriel shook his head. "It won't be," he said. "Castiel has to want to come back, and we have no idea what his state of mind is."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "So Dean you'll have to persuade him to comeback, or you will never wake up."

Dean swallowed and sat back down, "Just get Cas here. Bring him home to me."

"Dean, from what you've told me, Castiel thinks your dead. He doesn't think there is anyone coming to save him." Gabriel said, "You'll have to convince him that you're you. Remember, Lucifer still looks like you, in some ways."

Dean nodded, with a questioning look on his face as Bobby and Sam stood confused in the background.

"Alright," Gabriel said clapping his hands together, "Back in a flash."

Dean paced the whole time Gabriel was gone. His arms were wrapped around himself in an effort that failed to provide the comfort he sought. His chest felt as if a boa constrictor was wrapping itself around his heart. With each passing moment it got tighter and tighter, and he found it harder and harder to breathe. The thoughts of what Castiel would look like, how he would act plagued his mind. One thought almost made Dean sick. What if Castiel called him Lucifer? He knew it was stupid to hope he wouldn't, but it made Dean's skin crawl with disgusted. Sure he was a dick at times, but to be called Lucifer by the one you love is a horrible notion.

He was frantic in his thoughts when Gabriel appeared with Castiel limp in his arms. His white shirt was torn open and almost disappearing against his pale skin. His chest was covered in bruises and cuts. His black dress pants made him look even paler. His usually spiked hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat the covered his body.

Dean rushed over to Gabriel who carefully passed Castiel to him. Dean noticed the blood on Gabriel's clothes, and a ray of light that was shone through Gabe's shirt.

Gabriel pointed to the basement door and watched as Dean carried Castiel down to the panic room.

Sam rushed over to Gabriel, he placed a hand over his wound and helped him down the stairs.

Castiel was lying on a cot that was pushed against the wall. "Dean, lie down next to him," Gabriel said.

Dean looked down at his sleeping angel. Slowly lay down next to him and watched as Gabriel walked over to them.

Gabriel looked down at Dean with eyes half closed. He looked so weak, "Gabe?" Dean asked.

"You'll have as long as you need," he said quietly. "Just remember, he's..." he paused and looked at his brother, "broken. It will be hard to persuade him to come back."

"I know." Dean said.

Gabriel gave him a weak smile and said, "Good luck," as he pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead. "You're gonna need it."

Finally losing his battle for strength, Gabe slipped into unconsciousness along with Dean.

~o~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. I'M SO SORRY

**A/N**:I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to wait this long to update. I thought I put this chapter up but I just realized I didn't... Don't hate me I hope the wait was worth it.

I'm also not sure if this was Beta'd.

~o~

When Dean opened his eyes he wasn't in that same dark room, he was in a house with red wallpaper that had a strange pattern on it. The room he was in now was filled with books, and looked surprisingly familiar to Dean. Dean took a few steps forward toward two doors, as he got closer he could hear something behind them. He slowly moved to crack the the door open so he could peek inside.

The room behind the doors was a kitchen, and it's then that Dean realized that this was Bobby's house.

"Dean!" the pained moan caught Dean's attention, and he quickly turned his head to find Castiel bent over the kitchen table. Dean almost didn't recognize him because he wasn't wear his suit and trench coat. Instead he had a light blue T-shirt on, and blue jeans that were pulled down to the middle of his thighs. Behind him Lucifer stood pounding into Castiel at a harsh pace.

Dean felt his stomach clench at how much Lucifer looked like him. Then Dean thought about what Gabriel said _'as long as you're in the dream, I can keep Lucifer away.' _Did something happen to Gabriel? Dean thought a he remembered how weak he looked back at Bobby's.

Dean was broken from his thought when he heard Lucifer moan, and Dean looked up to see him pull out of Cas and tuck himself back into his jeans before throwing Castiel to the floor. Lucifer stared lifelessly at Castiel "Get cleaned up" he said "I'll be back in a few hours, and I don't want to be fucking a filthy whore!" he spat.

Castiel turned his head away "Yes Lucifer" he whispered.

Lucifer appeared next to him in the blink of an eye, and his hand was in Castiel's hair pulling his head back "What did you call me!" he asked through clenched teeth.

Castiel winced as the grip on his hair tightened "D-Dean" he stammered.

"Thats what I thought" he said roughly letting go of Castiel's hair. He stood up and walked a step away "I'll be back soon" he said before disappearing.

Castiel started to cry softly as he slowly pulled his pants up, and stood up to get up stairs to the shower.

Dean walked into the room and slowly approached Castiel who wasn't facing him, "Cas" he said with a broken voice.

Castiel jumped and turned around to find Dean "I-I'm sorry... I-I-I should of moved quicker" he stuttered moving backward.

"Whoa, hey Cas calm down" Dean said gently grabbing Castiel's arm "It's okay"

Castiel look at him for a moment with a small hint of a smile, but then shook his head "Your playing with me" he said softly.

Dean sighed 'here we go' he thought "Look Castiel you got to listen to me" he said stepping closer to him "Okay you have to believe me, your dreaming..." he started.

"I know that" he said interrupting Dean "I'm not dumb" he stated.

Dean smiled a little "Good then you know that I'm not dead, That I'm me" he said.

Castiel's frown deepened and more tears formed in his eyes "I thought we had a agreement" he said looking down.

Dean frowned and cupped Castiel's face "Hey, I swear Castiel, on my mothers grave the I'm the real Dean"

Castiel looked up with hurt and anger "No!" he said pushing Dean away "Your dead, Dean's dead!" he yelled.

Dean looked at his crazed angel, and noticed how weak the push was, "Cas, please you have to listen to me" he pleaded.

Castiel glared at him "No Lucifer I won't fall for another one of your tricks!" he said "You said you would stop this, you said you wouldn't give me false hope."

Dean frowned "Oh god, Cas..."

"Don't call me that, please" he begged looking up into Dean's eyes.

Dean took a step forward into Castiel's personal space, and cupped his face "I'm not giving you false hope I'm giving you the truth" he said leaning closer "I know I never really told you and I know I've acted like a dick to you, but Cas I..."

Castiel shook his head "No, Dean doesn't love me so don't say it because than I'll know your not real" he said "But... I wish you were" he whispered leaning in closer.

Dean sighed "But thats why I'm here" he said moving back "Cas you have to wake up, please" he said with urgency " I don't know if Gabriel is awake to keep him away, so you need to agree to come back with me please"

Castiel grabbed the labels on Dean's leather jacket, and started to sob "I... Can't" he cried.

Dean held Castiel close "Yes you can" he whispered "Just please believe me" Dean knew he was begging, but he couldn't stand to see Castiel like this.

Castiel then stopped sobbing and pulled away from Dean and wiped his eyes "No, no I can't... I can't trust anything anymore" he said walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Dean looked at his angel with worry "Cas Wait!" he said following him "You can trust me, okay" he said as they climbed the stairs.

Castiel turned around once he reached the hallway "Prove it" he said.

Dean looked at him "What?"

Castiel wiped his eyes again "Prove that I can trust you, that your not just Lucifer playing games, that..." he pause to sigh and look at the floor "That you actually came to save me"

Dean didn't know what to do, or what to say. How was he suppose to prove that he was Dean? That he wasn't just Lucifer playing some sick game on Castiel? His thought was broken by Castiel clearing his throat.

Dean looked up at him "Tell you what" Castiel said "You have until I get out of the shower to figure out how to prove your my Dean" he said turning to walk into the bathroom "sound fair?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Cas" Dean said and started to think of anything to convince Castiel.

~o~

Sam jumped up when Gabriel started to stir, and soon was kneeling next to the archangel. Sam put a gentile hand on Gabriel's head "Try not to move to much" he said quietly.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled sweetly "Hey babe. How long have I been out?" he asked stretching. Then his memory kicked in; Gabriel shot up "Castiel!" he said.

Sam put a hand on his chest "Hey, calm down" he said pushing him back down "You put Dean into a coma, Castiel should be fine, you've only been out for about three minutes"

Gabriel shook his head "No, I need to... cover Dean in my grace, or Luci will be allowed into the dream" he said slowly sitting back up.

Sam smiled "You don't have to"

Gabriel looked up at him in confusion before a voice made his head snap around. "I figured you'd need rest darling"

Gabriel smiled in relief when he saw Balthazar "Thank you brother" he said. He slowly stood up to talk with his brother when a whimper from Castiel caught his attention. He moved closer and placed his hand on Dean's head "No" he whispered.

Sam moved forward "Whats wrong?" he asked.

Gabriel shook his head "Your brother may not be strong enough to fight against Cas" he said looking at Sam "At least not with my brother like this" he looked back to the pair on the bed. Castiel and Dean were fidgeting, with pained expressions.

Suddenly Castiel's back arched as he let out a scream in his true voice. Sam's hands covered his ear as he fell to the floor as an over whelming sense hurt and anger washed over him. When Castiel stopped Balthazar and Gabriel looked at each other with tears glistening on their faces.

Sam stood up slowly "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Balthazar stood next to Gabriel looking down at his sleeping brother, "That my friend..." he paused to wipe his tears "Was the cry of an angel"

~o~

Dean jumped when Castiel exited the shower, and quickly made his way to his bedroom with a towel around his waist. Before entering the room Castiel turned to Dean, and motioned for him to follow.

Dean hesitated a little before obeying, and slowly following Castiel into the room. Dean froze in the door way as he watched Castiel drop the towel, and slowly walk over to the dresser. Dean then turned away with flushed cheeks, and his blood boiled. Castiel's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Some were fresh, and others were older and scared his once perfected skin.

Dean's head snapped back to Castiel when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and when he looked over he found a fully clothed Cas. Blue met green in a lasting bond that they both had been yearning for, and for a moment that was longer than the last, Castiel's eyes lit up with hope. Castiel wanted him to be real, wanted _Dean._ Then Castiel's eyes dimmed, he still need a reason to believe. Castiel removed his hand "Have you found your proof?" he asked.

Dean had to think fast; How will Castiel know it's me, and then Dean again remembered something Gabriel said _"_ _remember Lucifer still looks like you, in some ways"_

Castiel let out a depressing laugh "I knew it" he said turning to walk over to the bed.

Dean then jumped to catch Castiel's wrist "Wait!" he said waiting for Castiel to looked at him before continuing. Dean smiled "I know how I can prove it"

Castiel raised an eyebrow "Okay?" he said.

Dean nodded nervously before letting go of Castiel's wrist, and slowly shrugging of his jacket. He looked at Castiel before pulling his shirt over his head.

Castiel examined Dean chest, his eyes falling on the tattoo over his heart. He moved forward and traced it slowly with his fingers, he looked up when Dean gasped from his touch. As he looked into Dean's eyes he caught out of the corner of his eye the hand print that he left on Dean's shoulder. He pressed his right hand to it, his hand fit perfectly. He let out a whimper before pushing Dean away "No!" he yelled.

Dean looked at Castiel in shock "Cas please" he pleaded wondering if Castiel still didn't believe.

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself shaking his head violently "No, no, no, no" he repeated over and over again.

Dean slowly stepped forward "Castiel?" he asked "Whats wrong?"

Castiel then fell to his knees as he threw his head back and let out an inhuman scream of pain, and the thing was... Dean understood what he was saying.

"_Why didn't you come for me?"_ the voice echoed in his head.

"_Why do I feel like this isn't you? Why does it hurt me to know you might still be alive? Why don't you love me?"_ Each and every questionreached right to Dean's soul, and all the emotion as well. Love, hate, betrayal, anger, passion, and sorrow

Dean fell to his knees so he could hold his crying angel "I'm sorry please, please forgive me" he pleaded.

Castiel's scream died down, and he sobbed into the crook of Dean's neck. "I-I can't" he sobbed shaking his head "Not y-yet"

Dean nodded and hushed his angel "I understand" he said pulling back enough to look at Cas. Dean licked his lips before taking a deep breath "Come back to me" he whispered "Wake up please" he pleaded stroking Castiel's face.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes for a moment before shaking his head "No, I-I"

"You what Cas!" he asked "I've given you your proof, what more do you want!"

Castiel reach up and cup Dean's face with both hands "Because" he said with a broken voice "If I go back he'll find us, and then..." he paused.

Dean looked at him, and hated the pain in his eyes "And then what Cas? Why wont you come home?"

Castiel let out a laugh\sob "Then I'll lose you for real... if you are real" he said.

"Oh Cas" he said shaking his head a little "You should know this by now" he gave him a cocky smile "I've died more then Buffy. You think I'm gonna give up now"

Castiel smiled and let out a small laugh, and for a second Dean thought everything was alright, but then the familiar face of Raphael appeared. She looked at them with anger "You stupid ape!" she said walking towards them.

"Cas baby you got to wake up now, or I won't be able to help you" he said in a panic "Please Cas agree to wake up"

"But... I still don't trust you" he said "Not yet"

Dean let out a sob "Cas please wake up please! We can work on trust later, but you need to let me save you" he didn't care about the tears streaming down his face, he was done with fighting it. "I love you okay! I love you so fucking much Cas! These last few weeks have be hell for me, because you weren't there and I felt helpless because I thought I couldn't save you. My chance is now. So please wake up"

The walls around them started to fade, and fall away. Castiel closed his eyes "I want to wake up with you" he said.

~o~

Dean started awake before Castiel did.

"You did it!" Gabriel cheered.

Dean looked up at him "Yeah" he said "Are you crying?" he asked.

Gabriel quickly dried his eyes "No I just had something in my eye" he said.

Castiel then startled awake, he sat up and looked at Gabriel "Brother?" he asked tilting his head.

"Hiya Cas" he said.

Castiel smiled before he looked at the man next to him. He gasped before moving so he was pressed against the wall.

Dean frowned "Cas?" he said softly touching his arm.

Castiel flinched "I'm sorry just please don't hurt me anymore" he pleaded.

Dean shook his head "But Cas..." he said

Balthazar grabbed his arm "Dean" he said quietly. He shook his head slowly as he pulled Dean up and out of the bed "give him time Dean" he said quietly.

Dean watched as Gabriel tried to comfort his broken angel.

~o~

I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
